


Sleepy Kisses and Morning Markings

by ElectricGhost14



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Card Games, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricGhost14/pseuds/ElectricGhost14
Summary: Despite being the boss of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo wasn’t as cruel as he appeared at first glance, or at least he wasn't to the Troupe and especially not to those he held close. He was particularly close with his founding members, those who had begun the Phantom Troupe back in Meteor City.However, even amongst the founding members, there was one member Chrollo was specifically fond of, Feitan.(This was just my excuse to write fluffy Chrollo x Feitan)
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 64





	Sleepy Kisses and Morning Markings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374056) by [Okumen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen). 



> I am obsessed with Okumen's Romance me, but it's not a particular popular ship so this is loosely inspired by their fic.

Despite being the boss of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo wasn’t as cruel as he appeared at first glance, or at least he wasn't to the Troupe and especially not to those he held close. He was particularly close with his founding members, those who had begun the Phantom Troupe back in Meteor City.   
However, even amongst the founding members, there was one member Chrollo was specifically fond of, Feitan. 

Chrollo sat up slowly, his eyes slowly blinking the sleep out of them. He had already slept in longer than usual thanks to Feitan refusing to remove his death grip from Chrollo’s arm. Chrollo turned his head and heard a groan come from the smaller man in the bed, Feitan pushed his head further into the pillow, refusing to acknowledge that he should get up. The room they were staying in wasn’t too far from the main area of the hideout, the two had snuck off the night before knowing that the others would mind as it had been a quiet few days. Ultimately they didn’t have much to do except lounge around until there was more activity surrounding the auction. While Chrollo had specified the end of august as the meeting date, it wasn’t unusual for members to arrive early. Himself and Feitan had arrived first, meeting in the city, Phinks, Shalnark, Shizuku, and Pakunoda had arrived soon after. 

Feitan stretched his arm out towards where Chrollo had sat up and attempted to grab him and pull him back down. Chrollo layed back down and buried his head in Feitan’s shoulder, leaving small kisses on his skin. At this Feitan turned his head to face his boss, sleep still prevalent in his face as he squinted at the bright light coming from the windows. He looked at his boss, hair down and messy, Feitan much prefered the way Chrollo's hair framed his face when it was down, he smiled to himself as Chrollo also looked up. Feitan took the opportunity to press a kiss to his lips, he felt Chrollo smile into the kiss and adjust his position so he was leaning over Feitan. He moaned as Chrollo deepened the kiss, tangling his hands in the smaller man’s dark hair, it was soft for someone who didn’t even shower regularly. Chrollo caught Feitan off guard and flipped them over, Feitan now lying on top of Chrollo frowned and reconnected their lips. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and the sound of Phink’s voice,

“Franklin and Nobunaga have arrived boss”, Feitan frowned again at the interruption, he crossed his arms as he waited for Chrollo to answer, Phink’s was smart enough not to enter a room when two members were unaccounted for, especially when it was Chrollo and Feitan. However Feitan knew that the other man would be waiting on the other side for a response and nudged the boss to respond,

“Okay, i’ll be down in a minute”, they both stayed silent and waited for the sound of retreating footsteps, once the footsteps disappeared Feitan lay back down on Chrollo. Running his hands through Feitan’s, Chrollo took a deep breath and sat up, the smaller man curled up in his lap, he took his face in his hands and lifted it up, Chrollo pressed a kiss to Feitans lips, short and sweet, Feitan smiled and kissed down Chrollo’s neck, he stopped at his collar bones and nibbled at the skin, leaving dark marks along his bosses skin. Chrollo moaned and stretched his neck, Feitan grinned and made his way back up leaving marks along the man's pale skin. He then moved back, admiring his work, his usually perfect boss wearing his marks on his skin. Feitan knew they couldn’t sit around any longer or someone else would come up wondering where they were. He moved off the bed and began getting dressed, he looked over at Chrollo who had laid back down, Feitan frowned and, now fully dressed, moved over to his boss and kissed him again. Chrollo attempted to drag him back onto the bed but Feitan had a better footing and instead managed to pull Chrollo into a sitting position. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and finally got round to getting dressed. 

Once he was half dressed, his torso still showing off Feitan’s marks, he debated putting on his undershirt or just his coat. He grinned to himself and grabbed the coat, leaving the shirt on the floor. Feitan smirked at the man's decision and grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the room. They were rarely romantic and even less affectionate around others but Chrollo didn't dare pull away from Feitan's hand, the warmth of it making him smile.

They wandered down the stairs and into the main area of the hide out, as they expected the others were sat round a slab of stone now playing a game of cards with the newly arrived Franklin and Nobunaga. Feitan rolled his eyes and snorted at the sight, for a world renowned gang, they sure spent a lot of time playing card games. Nobunaga and Franklin greeted the two, not taking much notice of the weird amount of affection being displayed by the two whose hands were still interlinked. The rest of those sat round glanced up and vaguely nodded in recognition, Pakunoda looked at their hands, and the marks on Chrollo’s neck and rolled her eyes, used to their shenanigans and sporadic affection for each other despite refusing to put a label on anything. 

“Are you going to join us?”, it was Shalnark who spoke up, the cards were now in a pile in the middle and he was collecting them together to reshuffle.

“What you playing?” asked Feitan, knowing that cards were a good enough way to pass the time that Chrollo was occasionally inclined to join. 

“Cheat”, Chrollo shrugged at that and Feitan dragged him over, they usually played cheat, there were occasionally other games that were played but most of the time they ended back here with the same game. 

They sat down between Phinks and Shizuku, who had parted to make room for them, a few of the others now noticed the dark splotches that marked Chrollo and silently laughed, looking at the small man who always manages to ravage their boss and make him weak.


End file.
